Im Sorry
by princesstarfire
Summary: It's robins birthday and starfire tries to give him a present but robin looses his temper with her now she's been kidnapped he has to find her by the deadline and learn how to say I'm sorry Being re written
1. I Hate You!

I'm Sorry 

Summary: It's robins birthday  
and starfire tries to give him  
a present but robin looses his temper  
with her now she's been kidnapped and he has  
to find her by the deadline and learn how to say I'm sorry

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans (But some day I will okay probably not but hey a girl can hope)

(Starfire was pacing back and forth back and forth back and forth trying to decide what to give robin for  
his birthday of course it had to be special but what?)

"Starfire could you stop pacing your making me dizzy." raven remarked

"Oh I am sorry friend raven (sigh) as you know Tomorrow is friend robins

Day of birth and I want to get him something special."

"why don't you just make something starfire." raven suggested

"make something like what?"

"I don't know look whatever you make I'm sure robin will like it."

"really? are you sure?"

"(sigh)yes starfire I'm positive."

"Then I know just what ill make thank you friend raven(with this the princess flew off)"  
(In her room there is metal and scissors ribbon one of robins batarangs a piece of his old cape  
glass glass cutters and from cyborg blue chips(you know the things he charges with) )

"I hope friend Robin likes this" starfire worked and worked and worked after 14 hours of hard labor  
her master piece was complete"(she held it up to inspect it perfect! she wrapped then went to find  
Robin)

(she knocked on his door)

"Robin friend robin?"

"Come In"  
(she opened he door and saw files upon files with the words who is slade printed in big bold letters)

"Hello friend robin"

"what do you need starfire"  
(she was taken back since he wasn't as friendly as usually but she quickly recovered)

"As you know tomorrow is your day of birth and I need to give you something"

"Ok ill get it later."

"Oh could I not give it to you now?"

"No Starfire i'm busy."

"But it is important."

"I'm sure it is but finding slade is more important."

"He is more important than me she asked quietly"

"Yes he is."

"Um robin I know your busy but could we at least talk for a minute? I need to ask you something"

"Starfire for the last time i'm busy go ask someone else "

"But"

"Starfire how may times do I have to tell you no! leave me alone

I don't care about some stupid present I don't care "Robin" Don't

robin me why can't you just shut up and leave me alone your so annoying

"I just" no leave me alone starfire just get out take your stupid present and get out  
he yelled"

"why are you yelling and being mean to me you your being a korfblag she half yelled"

"I don't even know what that means just leave me alone  
and get out! gosh your so pathetic when ever you get sad your totally useless  
and you know what I don't care about this present and I don't care about you!  
oops"(the look on her face would make slade cry)

"very well I am sorry I am such a bother ill go now she said quietly"

"oh no star star wait come back "(he ran after her the other titans had come in to see  
what all the yelling had been about just in time to here robin yell the words that could end his relationship  
with starfire)

"Starfire wait star stop"

"(sniff) lea leave me alone robin"

"star just let me explain"

"explain what? that you don't (she paused for a second)just leave me alone robin"

"starfire I I didn't mean to I mean I don't"

"I said leave me alone!! she shouted (she's starts crying hysterically) I I Hate You!!"

(she runs into her room and slams the door shut)

"Oh Boy what did I do?"

"Yo rob what how how could"

"How could you say that to her robin you told her she was pathetic! what's wrong  
with you? raven Demanded"

"seriously dude everyone knows how sensitive star is and you said that to her? dude you have issues"

"I didn't mean to she wanted to give me (he sees the package on the ground) she wanted to give me this

it was for my birthday." he finished sadly

"well i'm going to go see her nice going boy blunder". raven hissed

"woah dud raven is ticked off at you." beastboy said

(In starfires room raven is talking to starfire )

"star you know he didn't mean that he was just mad that's all

"no he truly hates me and I hate him "

(outside the boys are listing to the girls conversation )

"Man they've been in there for like half an hour and stars still crying way to go robin beastboy said sarcastically"

"you guys I never meant to hurt her feelings what am I going to do?"

A/N Hey so how is it good start?  
hopefully it is anyway's i'm posting  
the next chapter either today or tomorrow  
so happy reading and please leave a review


	2. Apoligize

I'm Sorry 

Summary: It's robins birthday  
and starfire tries to give him  
a present but robin looses his temper  
with her now she's been kidnapped and he has  
to find her by the deadline and learn how to say I'm sorry  
Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans (But some day I will okay probably not but hey a girl can hope)

(Raven opened the door and shut it softly)  
"well?" robin asked

"Congratulations your best friend thinks you hate her she never wants to see you again

and she's heart broken anything else you want to do to her blunder? Raven snapped

"Raven you know I didn't mean that."

"well she doesn't so until you convince her of that I suggest you work up

a pretty good apology i'm going to go meditate"(with that raven teleported into her room)

"Yo man seriously you'd better have something good up your sleeves otherwise

you might lose her forever"(at that the other titans all went to do there all thing )

(In robins room robin is practicing what he'll say to her )

"Hey starfire i'm very sorry I yelled at you no

Star I apologize I gosh that sucks

Starfire I was stupid and AAAAAG

nothing I say sounds right what's wrong

with me I yelled at her I hurt her I freaking hurt her

i'm supposed to be her best friend i'm such a jerk!!"

"Yo Rob get out here!" cyborg yelled

(Robin ran into the living room)

"what is it?" he asked

"Okay I might have a way for you to apologize

to star but it's risky."

"what is it ill do anything."

"tell her you love her."

"anything but that man what the heck are you thinking?"

"i'm thinking that's the best thing to do just come out and say it

I mean she can't hate you anymore then she does now oops cyborg covered his mouth"

"No your right (sigh) so how do I do it"

"well I was thinking we have a small party then you know you

talk to her and then you take her on the roof and kiss her!"

"Wow that blunt huh?  
well its to the point." robin agreed

"yep and you'll let her know how you feel." Cyborg grinned

"But I don't think I can cyborg I called her pathetic and I said

I don't care about her I hurt her i'm just as bad as blackfire." robin said

"come on man give your self a break look let me talk to her

then ill bring her to you okay?"

"Okay "

"Great! now how are we going to do it?"

"Well we could um well hmm I don't know got any ideas?"

"Nope sorry i'm fresh out maybe bb can help"

"good point where is he?"

"out shopping for that nasty tofu of his"

(Just then beastboy comes in with two bags of tofu)

"okay that was just freaky anyway's yo BB we need your help!" cyborg said

"Dude's what's up?"

"robins gonna tell starfire." cyborg smirked

"Dude finally how are you gonna tell her and when cause doesn't she sorta hate you right now" bb added

"Yes but maybe this will fix it" robin said hopefully

"yeah maybe it will beastboy said"

(On the roof Starfire is meditating with raven)

"oomph starfire grunted as she fell to the ground"

"you okay star? raven asked"

"yes I am afraid I just can not concentrate right now I am to upset." starfire admitted

"Hey that's okay I know how upset you are why don't you take a break go for a walk

or something. "

"that is a good idea. thank you friend raven"

(With that starfire flew downstairs where she found the boys huddled and whispering)

"Hello Friend Cyborg Hello friend beastboy."(She did not say hello to robin which probably meant she was still mad at him)

"Hey star what's up?" beastboy asked

"I was going for a walk and I was wondering if you or friend cyborg would like to accompany me?" she answered

"oh sorry star but I gotta work on my baby." cyborg said

"well I don't have anything ill go." beastboy offered

"oh thank you friend beastboy. "

"no problem well I guess ill see you guys later"

"Bye" cyborg and robin said

"Yo rob don't worry i'm sure he'll talk to her."

"yeah but she acted like I wasn't even here she never gets that mad! I think I really messed up this time."

"Hey it'll be okay "

(As Beast Boy and starfire walk down the street he tries to talk to her about robin)

"Starfire I know robin hurt you but "

"there is nothing else to say he does not care about me and now I hate him!"

"Starfire he didn't mean it"

"yes he did "

"(sigh) star I know(suddenly beast boy heard a strange sound coming from the alley) starfire?"

"What?"

"I need you to be very quiet."

"what is wrong friend beastboy?"

"I hear something and it doesn't sound to friendly listen when I tell you

run to the park as fast as you can ok?"

"ok?"

(They never saw it coming but when they did it was to late now they'd have to fight!!!)

Preview

"Beastboy Help Please!!!!!!!!!! starfire screamed"

A/N Muhahahahahahah cliffy  
what's happening? will starfire  
ever forgive robin find out in the next  
chapter


	3. Slade!

I'm Sorry

Summary: It's robins birthday and Starfire tries to give him a present but robin looses his temper with her now she's been kidnapped he has to find her by the deadline and learn how to say I'm sorry.

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans

Chapter 3: Slade

"Ok?" Starfire said. She was confused, but if Beast boy was being this serious something had to be wrong.

"Ok now gasp Starfire look out!"

"Wha ah!!" Starfire cried out before felt a sharp # in her body and was then blow across the street into the park.

Back at titans tower the titans are getting a disturbing message:

"Yo Rob, Raven, you might want to come check this out" Cyborg yelled.

"Cyborg what is Robin sees what's on the screen No way."

"What is… oh no," Raven exclaimed.

Meanwhile in the park Starfire is recovering from being shot with an exploding needle:

"Starfire are you okay?"

"cough cough Yes but I cannot fly my starbolts are gone too!" Starfire exclaimed.

"Dude what the heck did they shoot you with? Oh crap!!"

Back at Titans Tower:

"How How"

"Oh Robin don't stutter like that."

"How the heck are you still alive!?" Raven asked.

"Why Titans, I'm disappointed in you. Did you really think that I didn't know terra would betray me? Tisk Tisk, well I'm not going to drag this out, just thought you'd like to see what was going on at the park," Slade said before the screen changed to the park where Starfire and Beastboy are battling a Slade robot and loosing.

Back at the park Starfire is trying to help Beastboy fight the robot:

"Starfire you need to get home!"

"No I am not leaving you here," Starfire cried out before Beastboy formed into an elephant and tried to protect Starfire from the robot.

"Leave...her...alone!!" Beastboy grunts as he throws the robot into a wall. Just then the robot takes out a remote control and pushes the button the ground beneath Beastboy shakes.

"Friend Beastboy look out!!" Starfire yells before she jumps and pushes him out of the way just as a large wire/metal/rock hand shaped item grabs Starfire instead and lifts her about 20 feet in the air.

"Starfire!!"

"ah!!" Starfire yells while she's struggling grunts and squeals. "Friend Beast Boy, help me please!"

"Starfire hang on!" Beastboy then transforms into a griffin and tries to free Starfire, but the hand pulls her back into the hole.

"ah" Starfire screamed and then the hand explodes her out and blasts her about 20 feet away.

"Robins gonna freaking kill me if I don't do something" muttered Beast boy. He looked across the park to find Starfire and the Sladebot fighting and Starfire was in pretty bad shape. Just then the robot flipped Starfire and had her pinned!  
Beastboy transformed into a tiger, ran and jumped on the robots back only  
to be thrown and hit a light pole.

"Beastboy!!" Starfire's voice was the last thing he heard before he blacked out.

Back at Titans Tower The other titans have just finished watching the fight:

"Oh crap Starfire! Beast boy no Cyborg get to the scene." Robin yelled. Now it was official, Slade had gone to far this time by kidnapping Starfire.

At the park:

Beast boy had already woken up and was franticly looking for Starfire.

"Starfire? Starfire? Star oh no Star where are you Star?"

"Beastboy!"

"Robin, guys, I'm so sorry! Slade and then this hand and then I blacked out! I, I didn't mean I tried I really did I," Beast Boy confessed.

"Its okay Beast Boy we know we saw it," Raven said softly.

"Don't worry will get her back," Cyborg added.

"Okay Titans lets…" but Robin was cut off by a beeping.

"My communicator is going off someone is in the tower hurry up lets go!!"

Back at the tower:

When the titans arrived back at the Tower they found another message on the big screen.

"Hello Titans," Slade said smoothly.

"Slade!!" all the other titans except robin exclaimed.

"Where…is… she?" Robin said through gritted teeth.

"Oh Robin, what are you talking about? I do hope your not hallucinating again," Slade said, a smirk planted on his face.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about Slade!! Where is Starfire?!" Robin yelled at him.

"Oh… evil chuckle Starfire what a lovely name almost as lovely as…."

"Shut up!" Robin yelled.

"She is well. Robin temper, temper. I wouldn't lose it with the man who has your precious Starfire's life in the palm of his hands," Slade continued.

"If you lay one finger on her Slade…. I swear!" Robin threatened.

"You'll what? Robin face it, I won and you lost."

"We haven't lost yet Slade were going to find Starfire and we're going to….-"  
"How do you know she even wants to be found?" Slade asked slyly.

"What are talking about? This is her home! She belongs here! Why wouldn't she want to come back!?" Robin yelled.

"Oh I don't know maybe because of this," Slade said before he replayed a tape of Starfire and Robin from the time she tried to give him his gift till the time she went on the walk.

"It seems she isn't treated very well there. Who knows maybe she'd like to stay with me."

"She would never choose you over us!!"

"Oh really, what makes you think that? She has nothing to keep her there." Slade stated.

"Of course she does she haves the titans and we lo-," Robin quickly stopped himself.

"You love her right? chuckles ah Robin and here I thought you'd be smarter than this. Falling in love is one thing, but with a princess! My robin the least you could have done is have made it less obvious and now because of you she has to suffer," Slade said, his voice filled with fake sorrow.

"Wha, what? No you, you cant hurt her! Please don't hurt her!" Robin begged.

"Oh Robin stop graveling. You knew this would happen! Sadly someone must pay…. and the best way to hurt you is to hurt someone you love and I have her. Still I'd hate to harm such a beautiful creature… and not have any fun," Slade said with a smirk.

"Stop talking about her like that you pervert" Beast Boy yelled.

Slade glanced at Bb "Cute."

"Slade listen to me I'll give you whatever you want! I'll be your apprentice! I'll do anything! just please don't hurt Star!" Robin begged.

"Sorry Robin, but its just a little to late. I have her now and I have no intentions of letting her go. You lost your parents and now because of you Starfire will die, but I think I'll be lenient. You have 36 hours! Find us she's yours, don't finds us she's mine," Slade ordered.

"But you, you can't keep her!"

"I can and I will. I'll talk with you later. Good bye Robin," Slade said before the screen blanked out.

"No Slade, Slade! No no no no no no!" Robin yelled. He then sighed,

"I'm sorry Starfire. I really am so sorry"

"Don't worry Robin we'll get her back" Raven said

"This is my fault I made her upset she left the tower and Slade got her  
she's never going to forgive me now."

"Yes she will don't worry Rob. Raven's right, we'll get her back" Cyborg confirmed.

"Yeah" Bb agreed.

"Thanks Titans, now lets go! We need to find Starfire and we only have 36 hours."

Preview:

"Your going to wish you hadn't done that Starfire."

"I am not afraid of you!"

A/N Starfire's life hangs in the balance. Will the titans find her? Will she ever forgive Robin? Stay tuned to find out. 


	4. Help Me!

I'm Sorry  
Summary: It's robins birthday  
and Starfire tries to give him  
a present but robin looses his temper  
with her now she's been kidnapped he has  
to find her by the deadline and learn how to say I'm sorry  
Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans

(Starfire blinked as she tried to adjust her eyes to dimly lit room just then  
a figure began to appear)

"Who are you friend Beastboy friend raven friend Cyborg? is that you?."

"Why Starfire I'm surprised you don't recognize me." A sinister voice said

She gasped as she recognized of her team's arch foe "Slade!?"

"Hello Starfire."

"How are you still alive Terra destroyed you."

"Correction Terra destroyed a robot I was never there."

"But Terra..." she sadly shakes her head  
"Why do have me here what do you want with me?"she demanded

"Oh Starfire you act like you have no idea."

"I do not have any idea now why am I here?"

"I suggest you watch your temper and the reason your my dear here is revenge."

"Revenge? what did I ever do to you?"

"Well your always in the way you

always save the day your in love with Robin..."

"I am not!!"

"and he's in love with you." he finished

"No he is not he does not even care about me." she finished quietly

"Because he said he did not? my dear we all know that's a lie."

"No it is not Robin does not care about me so let me go!"

"I'm afraid I cant do that my dear because despite the fact

that Robin lied to you I happen to know he loves you very much." He said with fake sorrow

"Your your lying your just trying to trick me like you tricked Terra."

"Believe what you want my dear but trust now that I have you

I have Robin at my every command."

"That is not true the Titans will fight you and win  
then... "

"Then what? then you and Robin can live happily ever after  
my dear its(Slade firmly grabs her face) time you get your  
out of the clouds and back down to earth where it belongs  
face it I've won you lost."

"You you arg a!!" Starfire pulls at the chains binding her wrist when she then gets electrocuted

"Oh yes I forgot to mention don't pull to hard on the chains otherwise you get a little shocked  
to say the least well have a nice time ill be back later. "

she shakes her head sadly

"Your just mad because Robins better than you!" she hollered

"What did you say?"

"You you heard Robin is better than you  
that's why you can not beat him because he is stronger  
and smarter than you he has beat you before and he will  
defeat you again."

"Your really going to wish you hadn't done that Starfire."  
"I am not afraid of you."

"Maybe your not but remember this princess I can hurt you  
and I will hurt your friends if necessary."

Starfire became so mad she did something she would later regret she spit on Slade  
"Don't..you..touch them!!"  
"You impertinent little..." Slade backhanded Starfire so hard across the face she swore she wouldn't feel anything for a month! he roughly grabbed her face and brought it close to his  
"You'd better Not do that again otherwise you might not be so lucky next time!.." He said through gritted teeth as he through her into the wall

"I do not .. Care what you do to me but you will stay away from the Titans and from.." She came to an abrupt stop how could she still care about him and he said all those's horrible things to her?

From Robin right? oh you two its quite funny he said the same thing about you even if you don't believe me.

"Good because I do not!" She yelled

"You and Robin seem to love yelling." Slade smirked

"Shut Up you kriptokian!" she hollered  
"Interesting being on earth has given you a bit of an altitude but that's okay nothing a little electricity can't fix." he said as he pulled down a small switch

"Your in for the shock of your life Starfre." Starfire felt pain like she never had before if her life she couldn't think she couldn't Breath all she couldn't do anything at all when Slade was done she fell to the floor Slade's voice echoed in her Head as left "Looks like your not so tough anymore Princess."

"Help me (sniff) help I want to go home I want to go home." But no one could help her she was alone

A/N I know this is short like crap and I'm sorry  
I haven't been able to get on in 3 days I didn't  
know I hadn't updated in a whole week anyway's  
I'm working on two more stories one is called  
how much he means to her and the other is called  
Starfires Story I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I will update soon  
very soon. Happy Reading Princess Starfire


	5. Finding Star

I'm Sorry  
Summary: It's Robins birthday  
and Starfire tries to give him  
a present but Robin looses his temper  
with her now she's been kidnapped he has  
to find her by the deadline and learn how to say I'm sorry

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans  
(Back at Titans tower the team is working non stop to find Starfire Robin Meanwhile is searching the Street where She and BeastBoy had fought the Slade robot he found nothing totally disgusted with him self he headed down the street and called Raven over the intercom )

"So did you find anything?" He asked

"No iv' e been looking all down east side there's no trace of her here."

"Okay keep looking... BeastBoy come In."

"Did you find anything?"

"Sorry dude no trace of her yet." BB answered

"Alright Cyborg come in."

"What's up?"

"Did you find anything on Starfire?"

"Sorry man it's like she's vanished into thin air." Robin let out a disappointed sigh

"Alright don't give up."

"Hey Don't worry man will find her."

"Yeah keep looking I mean she's gotta be here somewhere."after about 2 hours Robin and the other titans went home Robin went into his own room and began to furiously type away at the keys looking for any possible trace of Starfire her present to him was still wrapped and left untouched on his desk this was defiantly the worst Birthday he had ever had this was the longest Starfire had ever been mad at him and this was defiantly the longest he hadn't seen her about an hour later he was still typing and nothing had come up then Cyborg called him he quickly ran into the living room

"What is it?" He asked out of breath

"We found her!"

"Where is she?"

"She's in a building downtown."

"Great Titans Go!!" At the wear house the Titans split up BeastBoy Raven and Cyborg went in one group Robin went by him self as the Titans split up they warned Robin to be careful Robin nod ed before turning and dashing down the hall he looked in every room and every closet nothing he became frustrated but he never gave up just as he dashed down the hall a flash of red caught his eye he ran to the door and saw Stafire! she looked pretty tired and a little beat up but other than that she looked okay he knocked on the door. Starfire looked up when she did she gasped it was Robin he had found her she gave a small frown she was still angry with him but she'd rather be angry with him and free rather than angry with him and still be trapped here Robin looked in the door Starfire was frowning at him she was obviously still very angry with him but that didn't matter right now what mattered was that they needed to get Starfire out and fast Robin picked the lock on the door and slowly opened it he ran towards Starfire but got a surprise attack from the side and flew into the wall.

"So Robin what took so long?" Slade sneered as he stepped out of the shadows

"Let Starfire go!"

"Is that an order?"

"Don't toy with me Slade."

"Now that sounds like a threat you'd better watch your temper Robin I already warned you once you for a fact I don't make empty threats."

"Let her go Slade I'm not gonna say it again."

"Let me think..No."

"You said if I found you I could have her back!" Robin yelled reminding Slade of his promise

"Well I changed my mind."

"Whatever your not keeping her not if I have anything to do with it." With that said Robin leapt at Slade and they began to fight Slade and Robin both dodged and threw attacks well Robin took out his bow staff and went into over drive as he threw new attacks just about every 2 seconds Starfire watched She was still angry but she was worried too what if Slade hurt Robin? she was angry but she never wanted Robin to get hurt she pulled at the chains slightly trying to get her self out but nothing worked if she pulled to hard she would be electrocuted all she could do now was stand back and pray that Robin would win her hopes however were dashed as Slade kicked Robin and he fell to the floor injured she saw Slade walk over to Robin

"Leave Him Alone." She said repeating the words she had said the first time they rescued Robin from Slade

"Oh how cute but I'm sorry I thought you didn't like I'm anymore."

"You shall set me free and you shall leave Robin alone."

"Ok."

"Ok? you will let Friend Robin go?"

"Of course I will."

"Starfire he's lying!"

"Shut up Robin as I was saying Starfire I will let Robin Go right after I do this!" Slade punched in the button and the chains holding Starfire went bazirk this time the electricity never Stopped "AAA!!!"

"Starfire!" He looked at Slade who was now fleeing the scene and ran to help Starfire he grabbed the chains and pulled although he felt the electrical pain he never Stopped then finally the system collapsed and both he and Starfire flew across the room and landed with a thud Robin opened his eyes his vision slightly blurry but he could still see Starfire in front of him after his vision cleared Robin got up and picked her up and slightly shook her

"Starfire? Star.." She stirred and blinked before giving Robin a very small smile

"Are are you okay?"

"Yes I am the dizzy but I am alright." there were on there knees now and got up to there feet or at least tried Starfire still extremely dizzy almost fell had it not been for Robin

"Do you need some help?" She was tempted to say no but decided arguing could wait for later so she slowly nodded her head they headed out where they found the team who was exceptionally happy to have there teammate back at Titan's Tower Starfire sat on the couch clearly shaken up and obviously confused Raven decided to go talk to her friend

"Hey."

"Hello."

"Are you you know okay?"

"Yes I suppose I I do not know how I should feel friend Raven I am the angry with Robin but when I saw Slade hurt him I became the concerned Ooh I am so confused."

"Starfire you were scared for Robin because you care about him the same way he cares about you and you know that he does listen I know he hurt you but can you honestly picture life without Robin because I know for a fact that he can't picture it without you." Just then Robin walked in but as soon as he saw Starfire he turned around and went back into his room

"Go talk to him Starfire he needs you just like you need him." Starfire gave Raven a small thank you hug before flying off to talk to Robin

A/N Hey sorry it took so long I couldn't  
decided what to title this and how long it should be  
all that boring stuff hopefully it's satisfactory so what do you think  
is going to happen stay tuned and read the next chapter to find out  
PS I want to say thanks to all the great reviewers I had you guys really encouraged  
me an especially those who stuck with me since the beginning anyway's I hope  
you liked it and it wasn't a disappointment Happy Reading Princess Starfire


	6. I'm Sorry And I Love You

I'm Sorry

Summary: It's robins birthday  
and Starfire tries to give him  
a present but robin looses his temper  
with her now she's been kidnapped and he has  
to find her by the deadline and learn how to say I'm sorry   
Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans

"Go talk to him Starfire he needs you just like you need him." Starfire gave Raven a small thank you hug before flying off to talk to Robin when she arrived at his door she knocked softly and waited for him to open it

"Yes??" Robin opened the door to find Starfire!!!!

"Oh Uh Hey."

"Hello."

"Um why are you here?"

"If you wish for me to leave then..." She turned to leave but Robin grabbed her arm

"No! I mean I just though you were you really mad at me I mean you still are." Robin had a very sad look on his face Starfire sighed she hated when he looked like that especially knowing she was the reason she looked down and noticed that in his hand was a package the package she had given him for his birthday

"You have not opened your day of birth present?"

"No I didn't think it was right for me to open it and you weren't here and now I really think I don't deserve it so here." he tried to hand her back his present but Starfire just shook her head

"It is for you..you should open it after all your day of birth only comes once."

"Are you sure?" she nodded her head Robin slowly opened the package when he did he was stunned it was a picture frame but much more beautiful the sides were made of steel and the frame was sapphire blue the same color of Robins eye's the picture wasn't really so much a picture more like a holograph it was a picture of Robin and Starfire then it changed and it was A picture of the Titans and then Finally picture of his own Family his real family

"Wha Where did you get this?" He asked quietly

"Friend cyborg helped a little the picture I got from the Batman through the E of mail."

"You made this for me?"

"Yes."

"Why it must have taken so much work!"

"It was worth it."

"I really don't deserve it Star."

"Robin.."

"No I don't Star and you know what you have every right to be angry with me I was a total jackass I yelled at you I called you horrible names which I didn't mean that but that doesn't matter because I still made you cry "Robin?" and then I got you tortured and kidnapped by Slade I don't know why I do half the stuff I do you know I really don't and then you don't help you know with you being so perfect"Robin I am not..." I'm serious you never do anything wrong and if you do its only an accident"But you..." not like me I just lash out at the people I care about maybe I'm so board line obsessed with Slade is because I'm worried he'll hurt you and the other Titans but mostly you and the worst thing is all you tried to do was give me a birthday present you were just trying to be nice!! and what do I do I throw it back in your face I treated you like dirt and I loved You can you believe I treat the one person in the world that I love like dirt I really am an idiot not to mention..." Starfire slapped her hand over Robins mouth to stop his rambeling

"What did you say?"

"Oh I said that you were perfect and that I care about you and..."

"No the last time before the saying that you treated me like dirt and that you were an idiot." She gave a small smile

"Oh I said I love Oops!!! I uh Love er um(What rhymed with you goo food nah she was an alien but she wasn't stupid) er uh um..."

"I believe you said you...if I recall correctly." She added quietly

"I uh Starfire listen I'm Really Really Sorry I never meant to hurt you like I did."

"That is what friend Raven said."

"Oh Uh well um er uh what do you say?"

"Friend Raven asked me if could picture life without you and the truth is I cannot you are my best friend and although you did hurt my feelings and you were a korfblag I think I might be able to as you say try again."

"So uh does that mean you forgive me?" Starfire did not answer him instead she gave him a kiss which he eagerly returned as they parted Robin said "So I guess that means a yes?" Starfire once again did not answer him but instead kissed him again while three very happy Titans watched them

The End

A/N WAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
AAAAAA (Sniff) I really enjoyed writing  
this and I want to say thanks and I mean it  
thanks to all my great reviewers I'm writing  
new stories so if you liked this you should check them out  
I hope you liked the ending and I hope the story was good  
once again Thank you and Happy Reading Princess Starfire


End file.
